Ansiedade
by May31
Summary: “Se ansiedade matasse,eu estaria morto.”


Ansiedade  
**Autora: May31**  
Fandom: Miyavi, the GazettE  
Casal: Miyavi x Kai  
Gênero: Romance, yaoi  
Classificação: +16  
Sinopse: "Se ansiedade matasse,eu estaria morto."

Ansiedade

Kai POV

Eu estava sentado em minha cadeira favorita,em minha sala,de minha casa,esperando ansioso alguma ligação,afinal era meu aniversário,mas não.Eu esperei horas e horas desde as oito da manhã até meio dia e meio,acabei ficando triste e desisti de esperar qualquer sinal de lembrança do meu aniversário.

Eu pensei: "Será o pior aniversário que já tive em minha vida"

Depois de estar essas tantas horas fui para o meu quarto e me deitei cansado,afinal tinha acordado tão cedo para nada.Fiquei literalmente puto da vida!!Que espécie de amigos eu tinha?A espécie que esquece do aniversário e que não liga se eu estou vivo ou não!Ótimos amigos esses,se é assim que são os amigos nem preciso de inimigos.

Eu deitei-me em minha cama fofinha,afinal era um sábado e estava nublado,não teríamos ensaio nem nenhum compromisso,pode-se dizer que é um dia de folga,eu me deitei naquela minha cama fofa e relaxei um pouco,sentindo lágrimas teimosas caírem de meus olhos.Fiquei mais bravo ainda,tinham me feito chorar,e que tipo de pessoa sou eu?A que chora por bobeira!E que chora sem motivos!Vai ver aconteceu um imprevisto com alguns deles.Mas todos?Afinal são cinco!!Que droga!! u3u me sinto péssimo!

Peguei um chiclete na minha mesinha de cabeceira e comecei a mascar.

Eu estava com uma certa enorme ansiedade.E eu me sinto péssimo quando estou ansioso,vou matar um se aparecer alguém a minha porta hoje!

Eu mastiguei,mastiguei e mastiguei,quando fui olhar já eram duas da tarde e meu estomago roncava,fui para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comer,estava desanimado,e isso é muito difícil de se acontecer!

Eu comi algumas besteirinhas e depois fui para o meu bom e não velho sofá! Nota: XD sem comentários XDD

Eu liguei a tv num canal de músicas,olha que lindo!Um clipe da minha banda estava passando bem nessa hora!Eu só pensei: Nossa que lixo,porque eu tenho que lembrar a toda hora? E bom depois de ver Silly god disco deu uma música do Miyv!! - Itoshii Hito!Nossa que eu amo essa música!Bom...ele também não me ligou,e sim ele estava incluído na lista dos cinco amigos!Quando eu percebi que era para estar com raiva dele mudei de canal ,rapidamente,e coloquei num canal lá que estava dando um filme ecei a assistir e cai no sono,acordei eram quatro e quarenta da tarde!Eu me levantei e fui lavar o rosto,do banheiro escuta a droga da campainha,eu vou até lá preguiçoso.

Sem olhar no olho mágico que para mim é perda de tempo já que uso óculos e não enxergo muito bem,eu nem me dou o trabalho de olhar naquela droga,eu abri a porta de vagar e vi cinco pessoas que no momento estava tentando esquecer que eles haviam me esquecido.

Só pude cumprimentar e mandar eles entrarem e ficarem a vontade.

-Oi gente!Entrem,fiquem a vontade! –Falo eu dando passagem para passarem –

-Oi Kai-chan! –Fala primeiro Miyavi fazendo-me derreter –

-Oi!! –Respondo bobamente –

-Heyy Kai!!Tudo bem com você!? –Pergunta Aoi sorrindo –

-To bem...só um pouco cansado...!E vocês gente estão bem?O que fazem aqui? –Pergunto eu fingindo que não sei que dia é hoje –

-Ahn...é...ta tudo bem sim com a gente Kai!! –Fala Ruki –Só que com você já não parece que ta tudo bem!Ta com uma cara tão abatida! –Fala ele –

-Não.Eu to bem sim! –Insisto eu teimoso-

-Não.Você não esta nada bem! –Fala Miyavi firmemente mais teimoso do que eu,quando coloca algo na cabeça não a quem tire –

-Ta vai...to chateado por que alguns amigos meus não se lembraram do meu aniversário hoje! –Fala ele suspirando –

-Seu bobo!Claro que nós lembramos!Por isso que viemos!E trouxemos toda essa decoração! –Fala Uruha pegando uns sacos com alguns enfeites de festa dentro e Reita com uma caixa na mão – E a gente até conseguiu fazer o Reita carregar o seu bolo Kai! –Sorri Uruha brincalhão –

Eu sorrio radiante,com um dos meus costumeiros sorrisos

-Nossa que proeza!Fico muito feliz Reita que tenha trazido meu bolo!! -Falo eu tirando a caixa da mão dele e dando um abraço nele que corresponde –

-De nada!Nem tava tão pesado assim!Feliz aniversário! –Diz Reita com um mínimo sorriso –

-Meu deus!Demonstrações de afeto em público?Será que o Reita ta se sentindo bem mesmo? –Pergunta Aoi brincando –

-To ótimo. –Respondi a ele um pouco seco. –

-Nhaa Kai-chan! Eu queria desde sete da manhã vir aqui te dar os parabéns só que eles não me deixaram!! –Fala Miyavi se aproximando de mim e dando um abraço muito apertado e demorado que eu correspondi na mesma intensidade –

-É foi difícil manter o Miyavi dentro do estúdio durante todas essas horas! Só para te deixar ansioso! –Fala Ruki sorrindo e se aproximando de mim para me dar um abraço –

-Obrigado gente! To muito feliz!! –Digo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha feliz por eles terem se lembrado de mim –Adorei a surpresa!

Se ansiedade matasse,eu estaria **morto**.

Fim


End file.
